Our Love's not a Fairytale
by Sundae-flurry
Summary: All Blaine wanted was to have a love story like the ones he saw in those Fairy-tales. Rated M just to be sure.


** Hi~ This is my first time ever writing a Glee fanfic 3 English is not my main language and this is totally un beta-ed so I already apologize for every grammar, spelling and whatever error this may have.**

**Btw... I don't own anything as you all obviously know. **

**I used to be a total Klaine shipper but am lately falling in love with the Seblaine fandom. I've been lurking around and mostly following people because I'm more comfortable with being quiet on the sidelines but I really wanted to join the other seblaine shippers in their conversations..**

**Anyways, enough with my nonsense.. **

**on with the story~ hohohoho... **

Blaine Anderson was a hopeless romantic. He knew he had been ever since he was 7 years old.

He was 7 when he had his first encounter with a fairy tale. He was watching the little mermaid.

He was 10 when he realized he had a certain obsession to Disney's Fairytales.

He was 12 when he said to himself that he would give anything to be able to have a love like Ariel's. A love that transcends norms and stereotypes. A love that would make him do everything just like Ariel traded her voice for feet to meet Prince Eric.

He was 13 when he started to dream about his life when he met that special person. Just like in the movies, he wished to find that special someone and spend the rest of his life with them.

He was 14 years old when that 'them' turned to a 'him'.

He was 15 when he realized that people like him often get the fairytale love that he had so often wished of.

He was 16 when he met his first love and all of that had been great, he had never experienced anything as thrilling as being with the person he loved. Every day was full of roses and sunshine and he couldn't get enough of it.

He was 17 when he lost his virginity to Kurt. Everything had been perfect. Everything was as he expected his first time to be. It was loving, gentle and sweet. He thought things would just be going better after being intimate with the one you love. It would be happy ever after because he was so sure he had found the love of his life.

He was 18 when things spiraled down drastically. You see, Blaine Anderson had a big weakness. He needed attention a lot. Not the type that demands the attention to just focus on him but attention in a sense that you make sure he still exist.

Blaine had been ignored his whole life until he came to Dalton. In Dalton he was king. He was highly regarded but most importantly, in Dalton, he found real friends. Friends who would be by his side even in his lowest point. Friends who supported all his craziness and accepts him for who he is. Dalton was not only a safe haven for him but a place where he could be himself.

But because Blaine was a hopeless romantic, he left the place that meant so much to him just to make his boyfriend happy. It had seemed to be so worth it then.

But once Kurt left for New York, Blaine had realized just how out of place and lonely he was. The people he became friends with all graduated so there was no one left to really mingle with. He wasn't close to Tina, Sam, Brittany or Artie the year before so he was having a hard time really fitting in.

To top it off, his boyfriend couldn't stop but just talk about himself and the amazing life he had in New York, and even though he knows that Kurt deserves everything, he just couldn't help but feel neglected and unwanted.

He was 18 when he realized that even he could screw up his own fairytale when he slept with a random guy he met on facebook.

He was also 18 when he first encountered his firs heart break. It was as if a part of him was ripped away as he blamed himself constantly with how things have come to be.

It was his fault that Kurt was hurting, it was his fault that they broke and it was his fault that Kurt was moving on with a British guy.

He was 18 when decided that Kurt has to be THE one for him and so he thought of proposing because in his head they were a once in a lifetime kind of love.

He was 18 when he realized that Kurt didn't want Blaine to be the prince in his fairytale.

He was 19 when he started college in NYU. He got accepted to NYADA but chose the former instead because he didn't want things to be awkward between him Kurt. He would have gone to California if he didn't love New York as much.

He was 19 when he met Sebastian Smythe, his roommate, and Blaine had definitely categorized him as a villain. What kind of prince would make such a lewd comment about his ass on their first meeting?

But he was 19 when he realized that Villains can be good looking as well.

He was also 19 when he realized that Villains can be friends once you get used to them, which is actually a lot of effort what with Sebastian hitting on him and objectifying his ass with every opportunity. When Blaine thinks about it, aside from the not-so-minor sexual harassment, Sebastian was a pretty nice guy.

He was 19 when he saw Kurt again for the first time since he came to New York and it was the first time someone had called Kurt the "self absorbed old betty white with a gay face ex whatever" and he couldn't help but laugh once he and Sebastian got home.

He was also 19 when he realized that some villains are actually princes in disguise. Especially the time where Blaine had just had another awful encounter with his ex.

He was 19 when he thought maybe he has found the right prince this time. But he also realized then that some Prince doesn't wait for their true love; instead, they run away from it and want nothing to do with it.

Some Prince just want to have fun and be done with it.

He was 19 when he experienced his second heartbreak without anyone finding out about it and his third heartbreak when he chose to just be best friends with Sebastian.

He was 20 when the two of them opted to live together because neither wanted to spend another year in a dorm and this way, they can totally do whatever they want without all the curfews and shit, plus, Sebastian was getting his trust fund money from his grandma so they can live it up a bit.

He was 20 when he was hopelessly in love with a guy who never wanted a relationship. He had seen both guys and girls get dumped and tossed aside and he never wanted that to happen to him because he never wanted to be not part of Sebastian's life.

He was 20 when he tried to move on from a love that was never his in the first place.

He was 21 when he crossed the border and told Sebastian he was in love with him.

He was 21 when he encountered his fourth heartbreak when Sebastian left the apartment and didn't return after 5 days.

He was 21 when he told Sebastian to forget about what he said and that they move on from it and never look back. His heart broke for the 5th time when Sebastian nodded and sighed in relief as he told Blaine that he never wanted to lose his best friend over something as trivial as a relationship.

Blaine was 21 when he was confused as to why he was pining over someone who clearly didn't want him the way he does. He had been with Kurt and he had wanted to be with Kurt again but he had never been as heartbroken with Kurt as he was with Sebastian.

Blaine was 22 when he started to give up on Sebastian. It was no use pining over him when Sebastian was hooking up with every good looking living creature that existed in New York City.

He was 22 when he met Josh and maybe… just maybe he could finally try and move on from Sebastian.

He was 22 when he found Josh riding Sebastian like no tomorrow in their shared apartment and thus he experienced his 6th heart break. He couldn't believe Sebastian could do that to him. He had stopped his thing with Josh even before it started.

He was 22 when he nearly left the apartment because he didn't understand how Sebastian could be so cruel but it was in that exact moment that he realized he could never really move on from him if he was still so desperately in love with him.

He was 23 when he first slept with Sebastian and it was nothing like he expected. There was no gentleness, just pure raw passion and it surprised him just how much he wanted it. He couldn't forget each kiss, each bite, each thrust and each words uttered between them.

He was 23 when he experienced one of the best orgasms he ever had and his ass suffered for 2 days because of that.

He was 23 when he felt that things were finally looking up since Sebastian had given in to him.

He was also 23 when he experienced his 7th heartbreak when Sebastian told him to forget about what happened and that he only slept with Blaine because Blaine was there and he needed a warm body, plus they were friends so Blaine should just think of this as bro's helping bro's. Blaine never knew that words could cut deeper than knives until he felt his heart aching with dull pain with every word that came off from Sebastian's mouth.

He was 23 when he nearly left the apartment for the second time but the way Sebastian had held on to him as though his life depended on it made him stay longer.

He was 24 when he met Matthew and for once, after he met Sebastian, he had finally thought he was really moving on. Matthew was perfect.

He was nice, he was sincere and he listened to Blaine. He made sure that Blaine was treated like a prince. He was so in love.

He was 24 when Sebastian said he was happy for him and with much confusion and guilt, he experienced his 8th heartbreak silently.

He was 25 and very much content in his relationship with Matthew. His life had finally become emotionally stable. He no longer pined over his best friend, he no longer had to worry about running into Kurt and his beau and he finally had a boyfriend who loved him and cherished him.

He was 25 when the cracks finally showed. It started with Matthew wanting too much of his time when Blaine wanted to bond with best friend up to Matthew wanting him to move in with him instead.

Blaine was shocked and he had never once considered moving out of the apartment. He couldn't imagine his life not living together with his best friend. He told Matthew to wait and that he'll think about it

He was 26 when Matthew gave him his ultimatum. It was either him or Sebastian.

Blaine was 26 when he encountered his 9th heartbreak when he realized that he was still in love with Sebastian when Matthew left him as he made his choice.

He was 27 when he encountered his 10th heartbreak. It came in the form of Sebastian Smythe crying his eyes out when he realized he got someone pregnant and that the girl wanted to abort but Sebastian had said he'd take care of it. Sebastian cried harder as he told Blaine about his insecurities. He never had a good relationship with his dad so who was he to want to raise a kid?

Blaine said nothing as he listened to his best friend. This was life changing. This was a living person going to be a part of Sebastian's life. This was a huge responsibility and without thinking much about it, without thinking of his own future and what complications it may cause him, he promised he'd be there for Sebastian in every step of the way.

He was 27 when he somewhat became a dad to a kid that wasn't biologically his and somewhat became as acting husband to a guy who never wanted him.

He was 28 when Blaine fell in love for the third time. Her name was Amelia Katherine Smythe and she was one years old. She had soft brown hair and piercing green eyes that he couldn't help but love.

Mia, as they so fondly called her was daddy's little girl. Daddy meaning Blaine.

He was 28 when he had found happiness in his life consisting of Sebastian and they're daughter Mia.

He was 29 when he had sex with Sebastian for the second time. They were both sober, both wanting more, both overcome with lust.

He was 29 when he encountered his 11th heartbreak. Because even though Sebastian wanted him, needed him, Sebastian didn't love him. And even though he knows he is being used, Blaine couldn't help but fall deeper especially when Sebastian was fucking him to oblivion.

He was 30 when he saw Kurt again, this time in a more amiable way. Kurt had just broken up again with Adam. They had been on and off for quite a while and Kurt just didn't want to be bothered with it anymore.

They ended up making out in the car 20 minutes later.

He was 30 when he reunited with his first love. Blaine had long ago given up on any sign of Sebastian loving him. He knows he is the most important person in Sebastian's life, well aside from Mia, but he also knows that Sebastian doesn't love him.

He's 30 and he wants to have someone by his side. Not only to fulfill his body's craving but for someone to be there when he needs them. For someone to finally love him back.

He was 30 when Sebastian finally wanted him the way he wanted but it was too late and so he encountered his 12th heartbreak when he left the apartment that night, his face stained with tears as he closed the door behind him.

He was 31 when he said yes to Kurt.

He was 32 when his life became a fairy tale as he was kidnapped from his own wedding by the Villain he met during his first year of college and his adorable daughter.

He was 32 when he apologized to Kurt and called the wedding off. Kurt was just as relieved as they both nearly made the mistake of marrying each other because they were comfortable with one another being each other's first and everything when they were not really in love with each other as they used to be.

He was 33 when he became Blaine Anderson-Smythe and nothing had made him happier than to finally be with the man he loves. Sebastian Smythe was never the Prince he had dreamed about. Their love was not the fairy tale that Blaine had wished and their life was certainly not as simple as it was portrayed in Walt Disney.

Sebastian was the Villain who had caused him so much pain in his life. He was the person to bring the best and worst out of Blaine. He was the person who Blaine wanted to desperately erase from his life but couldn't. He was the person who Blaine had loved despite everything. He was the person who gave him the biggest heart break but he was also the person who gave him the ultimate happiness.

No, the story of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe was no fairy tale. It was simply true love and Blaine wouldn't trade it for anything else, not even little mermaid's storyline plot.

Thank you for everyone who read this and please leave a review if you have the time 3 It'll totally make my day.. I hope it didn't suck too much.. lol..


End file.
